


A study in love

by phroobin



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phroobin/pseuds/phroobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Really, Suga and Daichi just <i>make sense</i>.'<br/>(A study of the relationship between Suga and Daichi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telenovela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telenovela/gifts).



> Warning for little baby sads part way in that are drawn from personal experiences with being trans and the internalised transphobia that sometimes comes with it. If you're curious about the songs that I imagine Daichi singing to Suga that you can find [the playlist here](http://www.8tracks.com/phroobin/oh-suga-suga)!!
> 
> This is the first thing I've written since 2013 so be nice to me lmao

Really, Suga and Daichi just  _make sense_.

 ---------------------x-----

They’d been drawn to one another inexplicably during first year when each class member stood to give their name and a single fact about themselves. Both boys had talked of their love for volleyball and where Suga had spoken in a soft, thoughtful voice, Daichi had been the opposite, speaking animatedly with excited hand movements and a smile so bright – so beautiful – that Suga had felt all the anxiety about making friends dissipate in an instant, because here was someone so perfect that it made his head spin. He had told Daichi about himself then and there, and the immediate and unwavering acceptance had cemented their friendship instantly.

Joining the volleyball team together in was a given – another thing that, in regards to the two of them, just seemed obvious – and Suga was grateful that his friend had stepped in to explain everything so he wouldn't have to. The support of the team had been overwhelming, and the setter-to-be's heart swelled with joy. For the first few months Suga nursed his growing affection for Daichi quietly in the blanketed darkness of his room at night, sometimes stifling quiet sobs because his body still felt wrong and he was in love with his best friend and he didn’t know what to do. It was these nights that Suga confided in Asahi who listened patiently as he pulled Suga up from the depths of his sadness and rooted quietly for the setter and the spiker.  
                 For Daichi  _it_  hadn’t started until halfway through their second year and he could pinpoint the exact moment if you were to ask him. He’d been sat on the sidelines, gulping down water and watching the team quietly as they tested their spiking skills, Suga tossing over and over. There had been one moment in particular when the grey-haired boy had pushed the ball up, up, up, his fingers splayed, eyes following its path, mouth open slightly in concentration, and as Asahi’s palm had connected - pushing the ball over the net and into the court - Daichi had thought _you’re wonderful, that was perfect_.

That night as they'd walked home together, Daichi’s praises singing with the wind as he spoke, Suga had silently slipped his hand into the taller boy’s and smiled at him with starlight in his eyes. “I wondered when you’d figure it out”, the setter had murmured, voice laced with relief, and Daichi had wondered whether it was possible to drown in love for someone. 

\---------------------x-----

They’ve never seen the need to make it official. To them it is an unnecessary statement like ‘water is wet’, or ‘the sky is blue’. Neither have ever seen the point when Suga’s fingers fit so perfectly between Daichi’s, and the curve of one’s lips against the other’s forehead feels like a blessing from whichever faraway god has brought them together. They just _are,_ like thewaves that kiss the shore and the way that the earth orbits the sun.

Their relationship is no secret, but they are not the types to shout about it either; instead their love can be seen in the sharing of clothes, the way they swap them so often that nobody around them knows what belonged to who originally until Daichi shows up with jumpers that come up slightly too small on his arms and Suga gains clothing with little holes in that couldn't possibly have been his because he takes care of everything (even inanimate objects, much to Daichi's chagrin) but Suga loves those ones the most. Instead their love can be seen in the furtive glances that lead to gentle blushes, hands that brush and linger, stolen kisses in the club room and on the court when nobody is looking (and sometimes when they are), the way that Suga’s peals of laughter harmonise perfectly with Daichi’s chuckles.

To those on the outside, Daichi's actions make it look as if he is the one who loves hardest, but the two boys know that there are many different ways to say ‘I love you’ and they show it in their own unique ways. Daichi is loud, brash, obvious, with the way he pulls Suga in by the waist to press kisses to his cheeks, the soft words he whispers in the shell of the other’s ear, the love songs he sings loudly until Suga blushes and tells him to stop, the way he yells and whoops with pride after a toss that earns a point.  
                   Suga is soft, quiet, subtle. He makes Daichi lunches with plenty of slow release carbs and even more flavour, spends nights where he can't sleep writing letters that he slips into Daichi’s pockets with everything he wants to say but can never manage to written onto the pages in neat handwriting (Daichi saves them all and read them over and over when he needs something to remind him to smile), flattens parts of his captain’s hair down when it’s sticking up all over the place, presses kisses to his palms after particularly hard spikes, keeps ticket stubs from cinema dates and receipts from meals out to marvel at because _this is real, this is love,_  and tells the taller boy that he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 ---------------------x-----

On weekends, when neither is studying and both are free from the clutches of homework, they take turns staying over at one another's house. On the days where the sun blesses them with its presence, they cycle down to the local court to practice together in the afternoons and Suga feels as if he is flying with Daichi pedalling beside him. They stay for hours trying out perfect sets and spikes, their bodies perfectly synchronised, until tiredness creeps into their bones and their muscles begin to ache and they are drenched with sweat. Daichi's legs shake with exhaustion and Suga often ends up gulping in air as they pedal back to whichever house they are staying at that evening.

If it is Suga's house, they spend hours curled up on the sofa together, Suga tucked into Daichi as he kicks his ass at every video game Daichi chooses. Suga sometimes wonders whether the spiker is letting him win, but he looks over his shoulder at odd moments and sees the concentration etched across his partner's face, and all doubt dissipates in seconds.  
                   If it is Daichi's, Suga pours over the photographs of him as a kid that his parents dig out especially for the occasion, and the other boy flushes in embarrassment as his setter brushes fingertips across the paper in awe, eyes wide with joy as he flips through books upon books of Daichi's childhood. Once during the event, Suga had turned to him with a sad look, his brows knitted together as he spoke softly. "I wish I'd met you sooner in life... I wish I'd been a part of _this_ , too". Daichi had sat there, struggling with words, until his mother had laid a gentle hand on Suga's shoulder and murmured soothingly that he was a part of Daichi's present, and wasn't that more important? (From that point on, Daichi has made sure to document everything the pair does together so he can build a scrapbook of the now he creates with Suga.)

They spend nights at either's house in the same way, though. There is hours of lazy kissing that turns slowly into sleepy kissing, where Suga's hands ghost over Daichi's skin carefully, as if his best friend is a god-sent gift that he is still not sure whether he's allowed to touch, as if they are doing this for the first time all over again. "You are perfect," Daichi will whisper afterwards as Suga curls into him, ear against his chest (listening to the lullaby of his heart) as Suga gently traces patterns over the other's skin with his fingers, Daichi's other arm curled around the setter as he presses kisses to the top of Suga's head.

Sometimes his emotions get the better of him, though, and Suga starts to shake with the effort of holding in sobs, hands scrunching into weak fists as he tries to contain the storm inside him. "I can't believe you're in love with someone like me when you could do so much better," he will whisper quietly, tears carving paths down his cheeks before they start pooling on Daichi's stomach. "You could have a real man and instead you're stuck with me and... and all of this." He motions to his body, face crumpling as he looks up at Daichi, heartbreak written across his features. The first time Suga had had one of these turns, Daichi had held him close and said nothing out of uncertainty. Now, though, he knows what to say to ease the knot of self hatred that sits in his boyfriend's heart. 

"Suga, listen to me," Daichi will whisper back, sitting them both up. He ducks his head a little to stare right into the grey-haired boy's eyes, one hand resting on his cheek. "I couldn't find better than you, because you are the best there is." Daichi swipes a thumb across Suga's cheek softly, brushing a fresh tear drop away and pressing his forehead to his partner's. "What you have doesn't dictate what you are - you know that, I know you do... you've told Hinata enough times when he's been struggling like this," Suga smiles weakly, then, and Daichi presses a kiss to his cheek before he continues, "and you are both real men like I am."  
                   Daichi holds him close until his sadness passes, rubbing circles on Suga's back as he learns to breathe against the elder boy's skin quietly, eventually calming down enough to tell Daichi he's sorry a thousand times over until Daichi kisses him to shut him up because he has nothing to apologise for until the bright smile of Suga's that Daichi loves breaks through the cloud of sadness. _The problem with Suga_ , he thinks, _is that he so used to looking after other people that he forgets that he forgets to look after himself sometimes._

They will fall asleep with limbs tangled, Suga needing to be so much closer than usual as the aftershocks of his unhappiness start to fade when sleep takes a hold. Daichi is more than happy to wrap around him, breathing in the talcum powder and jasmine that Suga smells like.  
                   When they wake up, Suga will be himself again; he will shower Daichi in affection, run his hands over every inch of skin as if he is some just discovered treasure on an archaeological dig and kiss him until Daichi pulls his name from Suga's lips and shudders at the way it catches in Suga's throat and sounds like a prayer from his mouth.

 ---------------------x-----

They come to realise, slowly, that a home is not four walls and a door that can you can walk out of, but a feeling of where you belong; as Suga stands on tiptoes with his arms around Daichi's neck, forehead to forehead in the middle of the club room after practice, he tells Daichi quietly that he is his best friend, his rock, his soulmate, that every time he sees him it's like coming home. 

They've been saying it silently in their actions for months, but it's then, for the first time, that they admit to loving one another out loud. Suga's confession comes out as a soft sigh before he can stop himself; the syllables tumble out as he lets his guard down. Daichi laughs at the shock on the shorter boy's face and before he smiles - the blindingly brilliant one that Suga remembers from their first day at school (the first day he realised he could fall in love with this boy) - before Suga surges forward, closing the gap between them with a kiss.   
                   When they pull away, Daichi presses his nose to the other's. Suga feels palms on his waist and warmth that bleeds through the layers of clothing to his skin (through his skin, touching his raw nerves and _is that even possible?_ Suga wonders). He can hear the taller boy murmuring softly that he loves him too and his heart soars because it feels like the first rays of sunshine in summer and the beginning of a thousand new promises together and because, really, Suga and Daichi have always just made sense.


End file.
